1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a linkage and, more particularly, to a linkage including a spherical and journal bearing assembly.
2. Background Information
A linkage typically connects together a plurality of components. Where one of the components may move or otherwise shift relative to another one of the components, the linkage may include a bearing to accommodate this movement. Various types and configurations of bearings are known in the art including spherical and journal bearings.
A typical spherical bearing includes a spherical bearing element swaged within a bearing housing. There is typically a clearance between the spherical bearing element and the bearing housing, which may allow the spherical bearing element to move (e.g., vibrate or rattle) within the bearing housing when the bearing is not loaded. Such movement may wear or otherwise damage engaging surfaces of the spherical bearing element and/or the bearing housing. When these surfaces have become worn or otherwise damaged, the spherical bearing is replaced.
There is a need in the art for a linkage with an improved bearing.